jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Exorcism in Sugisawa
The Exorcism in Sugisawa is an event where the Occult Research Club at Sugisawa Municipal High School came into contact with a Special Grade Cursed Object: Ryomen Sukuna's finger. Several curses appeared and were exorcised by the efforts of Yuji Itadori and Megumi Fushigura. Prologue Megumi Fushigura is sent to Sugisawa Municipal High School to investigate the appearance of a Special Grade Cursed Item. Megumi first attempts to track it down to an abandoned shack to no avail. He has a picture of the object on his phone but can't quite track it down by sensing its cursed energy alone, especially on the site of the school. Following a shot-put competition between Yuji Itadori and the Coach of the track team, Megumi accidentally bumps into Yuji. He feels the cursed energy more than before and decides to follow Yuji to Sugisawa Hospital. Megumi confronts Yuji and asks him about the Cursed Object. Yuji reveals that the Occult Research Club found the object. Yuji gives it to Megumi but he opens it only to realize the talisman containing the cursed object is missing. Megumi accidentally chased the lingering cursed energy from the empty box. Yuji says that his friends were planning on peeling the seal off tonight, prompting Megumi to warn him that his friends will die. Meanwhile, Sasaki and Iguchi of the Occult Research Club unravel the talisman to reveal what appears to be a human finger inside. Immediately, cursed spirits begin to spawn in the room above them. By the time Yuji and Megumi arrive, the school's presence is completely engrossed in cursed energy. Even Yuji can feel the pressure and Megumi tells him to stay behind. Conflict A Cursed Spirit haunts the halls of the near-empty school. Sasaki hides alone from the monster until she finds Iguchi. However, his face is being consumed by a small curse, horrifying her. Her screams lead Megumi to her position, but he encounters another curse on the way. Megumi sicks his Divine Dogs on to feast on the curse. He continues to tear through curses blocking the way until he arrives at the gruesome scene of Sasaki and Iguchi being consumed along with the Cursed Object all at once. Megumi believes he's too late, but Yuji bursts through the window and dropkicks the curse all in one motion. Yuji saves his friends from certain doom and gives Megumi the opening to exorcise the curse. Megumi decides not to scold Yuji since it paid off in the end. Yuji gets his hands on the Special Grade Cursed Object: one of Ryomen Sukuna's fingers. Suddenly, a large Cursed Spirit crashes through the roof above Megumi. His dogs manage to pull Yuji out of the way but the former is caught by the curse. He tries to use Nue but he's slammed against through the wall and sent flying outside the school. Megumi crashes onto one of the lower rooftops and his Divine Dogs are dispelled. He's too injured to conjure another Shikigami, but Yuji comes to his aid. Yuji punches the spirit and disorients it, impressing Megumi with his raw power. He's able to deliver a few more blows but succumbs the curse's inability to be inured. Yuji is quickly struck down and Megumi explains that cursed energy is the only thing that can harm curses. In order to gain some cursed energy, Yuji eats Sukuna's finger. Megumi believes he'll die instantly but knows there is a one in a million chance that he might live. Yuji immediately annihilates the cursed spirit and assimilates Sukuna into his body. That one in a million chance is considered to be the worst-case scenario by Megumi. Aftermath After defeating the last of the other Cursed Spirits, Sukuna celebrates and prepares to massacre everything around him. However, Yuji maintains a degree of control in his body and is able to suppress Sukuna's personality. Even so, Megumi tells Yuji that he must be exorcised under Jujutsu regulations. Yuji shows Megumi that Sukuna is no longer in control and urges him to get to a hospital. Megumi is unable to tell if this is genuinely Yuji or the Cursed Object trying to trick him. Satoru Gojo appears out of nowhere and asks for a status update. Satoru learns that Yuji ate the object and discovers that Sukuna incarnated inside Yuji's body. References Navigation